Ash and Katharine
by WitChan
Summary: The Kanto trainer and the Gothita girl have fun together in the basement.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

"Ugh..." Ash groaned, waking up inside a place. "Where am I..." Ash said. Then, he noticed that he couldn't move his body expect for his head, fingers, and toes. He looked at himself and gasped, being tied up without any clothes on. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!?" he yelled.

"I'm glad your awake, sweetie," a familiar voice said as she was coming downstairs.

"Wait a minute... That voice..." Ash said.

"Glad to see me?" she asked. It was Katharine, the Gothita trainer. She, too, was naked.

"No!" Ash replied. "Why did you drag me down here and where are my friends!?"

"Your friends are safe," Katharine replied, sitting on Ash.

"But you haven't answered one of my questions, Katharine. Why did you drag me down here!?"

"Because I love you," Katharine said, giving Ash that cute smile of hers.

"You do?" Ash asked and Katharine nodded her head. "But that doesn't mean you should hold me captive like this."

"I just wanna have some special fun with you, that's all," Katharine said.

"That means you're gonna torture my private parts, right?"

"Uh-huh," Katharine replied.

"Try to act gentle with them, okay?"

"Okay," Katharine said.

"By the way, how did you knock me out?"

"A tranquilizer," Katharine replied. "I shot you directly at the balls after looking at that nice ass of yours."

"Huh. Before you do this, I wanna say that I'm sorry for yelling at you," Ash apologized.

"It's okay, Ash," Katharine said, rubbing Ash's raven hair. Then, she went on her knees as she was getting ready to give Ash a blowjob. "I need to do this first before the fun really begins."

Using two of her fingers to touch the bottom part of Ash's manhood, she mouthed the upper part before stroking it calmly. "So nice and slowly," Ash said, moaning as Katharine looked at him with those beautiful blue eyes of hers. He thought of Katharine being a hot piece of ass when he first met her, which was true.

Speaking of Katharine, she cupped his sack with her other hand. She didn't do anything to it just yet. Now she closed her eyes. "Mmmm... mmm..." Katharine moaned. She suddenly squeezed Ash's balls hard, making him scream.

"Ah!" Ash said as Katharine continued to torture his balls. "You promised you would act gentle."

She stopped her stroking on Ash's cock and said, "Actually, I lied, but I'll stop after I taste your love-goo."

Katharine resumed her stroking as she closed her eyes again. Ash didn't like Katharine's decision, but he had no choice but to endure the torture. Now she stroked Ash's manhood faster, giving Ash a bit of relief.

After a while, Ash finally reached his orgasm and Katharine ended the torture. "Thank god... No offense, Katharine..." Ash said as Katharine swallowed his love-goo down her throat.

"It's okay," Katharine said, circling through his nipple. "Time to eat my cunt."

She untied Ash. Then, she stood up as Ash went on his knees. "Mind if I grab your ass, Katharine?" Ash asked.

"Sure, Ash," Katharine replied.

Grabbing that nice ass of Katharine's, Ash began licking her cunt while looking at her beautiful face. "Prepare yourself," Katharine said.

Grabbing his head, she pushed him deep towards her cunt, adding more fendom in their fun. "I hope you don't mind me doing this, Ash," Katharine said, moaning again.

Ash didn't mind it, though. It was a million times better than the torture Katharine gave him earlier. Now he licked her cunt faster, enjoying the taste of it.

"That's right, Ash. Work that tongue on that dirty cunt," Katharine said, the feeling inside her cunt was incredibly good. This was her day, a special one where she's having fun with Ash. She's thinking that Iris, Cilan, and Pikachu being worried about Ash being missing, especially the former. It was obvious to her that Iris liked Ash as much as she do. Every time she sees Iris standing next to Ash while smiling at him, she gets jealous. She also wished that Iris was never born.

But anyway, Katharine reached her orgasm after a few minutes and let go of Ash. After calming down, she told Ash to bent down and he did. "Stay like this until I come back, okay?" Katharine said as she was heading upstairs.

"Okay," Ash said, not knowing what Katharine was planning on doing. A minute later, she came back with a strap-on on her. "Take a look," Katharine said.

As he turned his head the other way, he looked surprised. "A strap-on? Why not using a whip or a paddle?"

"Because a strap-on would look perfect," Katharine replied.

"Okay..." Ash said, turning his head back to face the brick wall.

Touching one of Ash's waists, she pushed the strap-on deeply inside his ass and began moving her hips. "Go easy on it, okay?" Ash said.

"I won't," Katharine said, suddenly moving her hips faster.

"Ow..." Ash said. To him, this wasn't Katharine best idea to torture him. Even the part where she crushed his balls was better.

"You know you like it, Ash. I bet you dreamed about me doing it to you," Katharine said.

"I don't like it, but you can keep going if you want," Ash said.

"Oh thank you!" Katharine said. Her breathing, and Ash's, grew heavier, but that doesn't mean she'll stop.

An hour later, Katharine called it a day as she ended her thrusting and removed the strap-on off her. During the stretch, she took a few breaks. "I'll help you find your friends, Ash."

"Okay," Ash said, getting up as he rubbed his sore ass. It bled, too. "Where are my clothes, by the way."

"In the living room," Katharine said. She went upstairs. Ash couldn't catch up with her as he can barely walk.

More minutes later, Ash and Katharine spotted Iris, Cilan, and Pikachu talking to each other. Katharine had her around Ash's shoulder, blushing. "Hey, guys!" Ash said, distracting his friends. Cilan and Pikachu rushed towards Ash and gave him a hug, while Iris glared at him for letting another girl touch him.

Breaking up his hug on Ash, Cilan asked, "Where have you been, Ash?"

"With Katharine. We had sex together," Ash replied.

"And it was fun!" Katharine said, but Ash disagreed, although he did liked the part where he licked her cunt and the one where she stroked his cock.

"Ah," Cilan said.

"I'll come back for more fun, Katharine," Ash said. He was hoping that Katharine won't do the same stuff he didn't like.

"I like the sound of that, baby," Katharine said. She kissed him on the lips and Iris folded her arms, turning around as she rolled her eyes in disgust.

"Fucking whore..." Iris whispered, being extremely jealous.

After the kiss, Ash, Cilan, Pikachu went towards Iris as Katharine waved good-bye. Then, she turned back to go home. "You're a lucky guy, Ash," Cilan said.

"Yeah, I know," Ash said, then he looked at Iris. "What's wrong, Iris?"

"Humph," Iris said.

"She's probably jealous or something," Cilan said as the gang moved on.

"Eh, she'll be okay," Ash said.

The End


End file.
